The Real Truth, My Story
by E.B. Keane-Farrell
Summary: PG13 for violence. This is a "parody", sort of. It's from Ganondorf's point of view, about why he's evil and his plans. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

The Hero of Wind jumps up to bury the Master Sword in my head. As the Sword touches my scalp, memories flood back in...all of my life came flashing before my eyes, ever since I had lived to the Gerudos till now...

I had always hated my name. The last syllable always provided a good excuse for people to make fun of me for. Mayhaps that is why I was so evil.

When I was little, I had very little friends my gender. In fact, given my race, Gerudos, I had no friends my gender. It was only when I finally left the Valley when I found out that I was not the only male in the world.

It was not until I was seven that I found that that I was supposed to be the Gerudo King.

"A great ruler? Me?" I had asked of my mother. "But nobody likes me."

It had been true at the time. No one had liked me. But, when I gained power at fifteen, it turned different. Whenever I passed, a Gerudo was bowing down low, curtseying, or would stop their work. When I asked why they did that, they explained, "I am too low to have you see me toil away under the hot sun. 'Twould ruin thy eyes, my King."

When I was nineteen I heard that Hylians had found an entrance to the Sacred Realm and the Triforce in the Desert long, long ago. I was enraged. Who dare enter my Valley!

I gathered up a score of my followers to scour the land. I was not sure if they had been telling the truth. Had they been trying to make me look like a fool?

Just as I was about to give up, one of my followers sat down on a rock and fell through. I leapt down after her to find a beautiful and luscious land that looked just like Hyrule. The Sacred Realm!

"King, mayhaps we should stock up on supplies and search for the Triforce later," suggested a pretty Gerudo, Nabooru. She was my second-in-command, the female chieftain if I was slain. "It may take hours, days, weeks, months, to find where the Triforce's exact location is."

I gave out my first compliment ever. "Good point, Nabooru. All right, let's go! Up to Hyrule! To the desert!"

When we arrived back at the rock (which I had marked with making a square in the sand around it), I took out my twin swords and slew my followers. I didn't need them now! I would rule Hyrule my whole life! No one could stop me, not even Din, Farore, or Nayru!

I was so blinded by power that I didn't notice one of my followers get up on her knees and crawl away. Nabooru!

I laughed and wiped away the square around the magical rock entrance. I then kicked the rock, expecting to go through it. Instead, I got a sharp pain in my foot.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!" I screamed in fury. "This is impossible!"

They had locked up the entrance to the Sacred Realm!!!!!!!!!! I took out my swords and began hitting the rock. When it did not break, not at all, I went about slicing up the corpses of my old followers. Not even then did I notice that there were only nineteen corpses.

It was a while before I calmed down. I decided to wage war on the Hylians, who I need had closed up the Sacred Realm entrance. I called on creatures that had nothing else to do and my Gerudos. They fought. When I was atop my black stallion, Midnight, I saw a couple racing away. The woman was clutching something to her chest. I ordered a Gerudo to shoot them with arrows. The Gerudo got the man. He stumbled and fell. The woman stopped to help him, but the man gasped out, "Save our son!"

The woman, her eyes shining with unshed tears, raced away. I ordered the Gerudo to kill the woman. The Gerudo got her on the shoulder! She didn't kill the woman! The Gerudo escaped before I could kill her for that blunder.

I didn't know this at the time, but that woman was carrying a boy named Link. The woman got hurt by flashing sword and stones from slings and slingshots. As she stumbled into the forest, she was already dying. She saw some small children grouping around her. A girl with green clothes and green hair came forward and asked, in a worried and kindly voice, "What is wrong?"

"Please, save my son from the horrors out there," rasped the woman. Blood spilled from her wounds and her eyelids closed forever. The green-haired girl, who I believe is called Sara or Saria, took the blonde haired blue eyed boy into her arms. She held the young boy close and promised the woman, "I will be his best friend."

Those words fell upon deaf ears. Link's mother was dead.

I lost the fight. I lost the war. I had waged a war for two years and now there was nothing gained.

I retreated to the Valley. For a year I hid there, hoping that no one would recognize me. I then went to the King of Hyrule. I gave a large, sweeping bow to him.

"My lord!" I murmured as I straightened up. "It seems that you have cleaned up from the war."

"That you began?" replied the King coolly. I grimaced.

"My dear King, I was given false information," I lied. "I had been told that the entrance to the Sacred Realm, the one in the desert, had been sealed. I had been searching for the Triforce to make me prosperous."

"Oh?" drawled the King.

"To make me prosperous after I enriched Hyrule, of course," I added on hopefully.

The King raised an eyebrow. Curses. He was not as gullible as I thought.

"We have made another entrance to the Sacred Realm. Not even I know were it is."

I knew that he was dismissing me. My blood boiled. I pointed a threatening finger at the King. "This is not the last that you have heard of Ganondorf Dragmire!"

It was nine years later when I went back to form another truce. The King accepted this time and I knew that this time, I would gain the Triforce...

I heard about a little boy going on a quest to get these jewels. I didn't take much notice until I heard that the jewels were worth a lot...the Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire all sounded to be of wealth. I hopped upon Midnight and galloped into Hyrule Castle Town to capture the beautiful princess, Princess Zelda. She and her nursemaid, a Sheikan named Impa, raced out on a white mare. I wheeled Midnight around and chased after the two. When I came out, I saw this boy. He was dressed in green clothes and had blonde hair. The Princess threw something into the moat of the castle. I gave an evil grin to the boy and chased after Zelda and Impa.

After a bit I gave up chasing their horse. I hate to admit it, but their horse had obviously been treated with love and care and wanted to please its mistress and was much faster. I, on the other hand, had scared my horse into doing things for me. How else could I have trained it?

I entered Hyrule Castle Town and caught snatches of a conversation:

"This boy, he dashes through the town to the Temple of Time."

"What d'ye think he's going to do there, eh?"

"And why did he have such a scared expression on his face?"

The next conversation I heard was about me.

"It's him! The Gerudo King!"

"Hey, you, King Ganondorf! Have you come to wreak havoc on us, eh? Or just to have us kill your minions?"

That was greeted with hearty guffaws. I turned to the townspeople and yelled, "The Triforce will be in my hands and when I get it, I will turn you all into zombies! You will become horrifying creatures and _will never escape_!"

They laughed at this. I ran through the crowd, towards the Temple of Time. Of course! What better place to hide the Sacred Realm than there?

When I entered, I saw the boy, Link, pulling a sword – the Master Sword! – out of a pedestal. I lunged forward and rasped, "Thank you for showing me the way to the Sacred Realm, boy."

I fell into the Sacred Realm...right in front of the Triforce. I rambled on a long list of what I wanted.

"I wish that the townspeople who mocked me to become zombies...No, something worse than zombies...ReDeads! I want an army of minions. There will be plenty of them! A whole horde...a huge one, so that not even all of the Hylians, Sheikans, and Gerudos can defeat me. I will win! I want this land to be covered in darkness. I want to rule this world!" I rambled on about what my minions would be like. I then approached the Triforce and laid a finger on it. I will win!

My wish came true. For seven years I was the ruler. Then, something horrific happened. I saw the boy Link again! Worst of all, he could time-travel! I was enraged. That boy with a talkative light bulb with wings as a sidekick was trying to defeat me!

I did all I could to defeat this...this...this...this "_Hero of Time_." When he went back in time, I tried to steal things he needed as an adult...but the stupid boy was always a step ahead of me!

One day, I heard a sound of battle in my lair. I asked a minion what was going on and heard the horrific news: Link had entered my castle and was going to kill me!

I fought savagely. It was impossible to beat this guy, though. In the end, he was the one to deliver the final blow.

They all believed that Link had killed me but he had not. He had merely made me hover between Life and Death in the Sacred Realm.

For hundred of years I was in between Life and Death. Fate could not choose where to place me. In the end, Fate placed me in Life. I was grateful. I waged another war against Hyrule, with all of my minions. I won. As I was about to bring my sword down on the King, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, I was stopped. I was standing still in time. My Moblins and Darknuts were still. Daphnes and I looked around, confused. Three orbs, red, green, and blue, came down. Din...Farore...Nayru! I bowed low to them, and then the Three Great Goddesses turned into replicas of three beautiful women.

Din had fiery red hair and light brown eyes. Her eyes shone with the light of battle. She wore a long dress that seemed to be made of flames. Even though she was three yards away from me and the King, I could feel her heat. She looked at me with a mixture of pride and hatred: pride because I wielded her Triforce piece, and hatred because of what I was doing to the world she had helped to create.

Farore had green hair cut down to a bit below her earlobes and lime green eyes. Beneath all of my awe, she reminded me of the Kokiri girl named Saria. She wore a green tunic and a green, soft skirt. The angry look on her pretty face read, "Do you worst, Dragman Ganon. I fear no Gerudo."

Nayru was looking at me with a calm face. Her pale face was lined with sea-blue curls and two perfect cobalt eyes set right above and to the side of her nose. Her cherry-colored lips were curved into a frown. Not of hatred or confusion, but of...disappointment. That made my stomach turn. Nayru looked like one of the innocent girls that I had driven out of their house, ruined their lives, made them orphans...I shook myself, sending a shudder through my body. Nayru made all of the things I had done turn back on me. Before my eyes flashed the visions of a village on fire. Instead of a little girl weeping as she obeyed her mother's orders to run, run and save her life, to forget her mother, it was me. I was a little boy, crying and stumbling over rocks, screaming as horses and escaped cattle stampeded by, and not even caring that they broke an arm or a leg when they saw me, Ganondorf Dragmire, emerging through the flames and smoke...

I forced myself to look at the powerful face of Din, then the courageous face of Farore, and finally the wise face of Nayru, to meet them all in the eyes, and to have the same message in my eyes: "I am Ganondorf Dragmire. I will win in the end."

Din turned to Farore and Nayru. She spoke words, yet not aloud. Her voice sounded like a flickering flame and a crackling fire. Her voice was soft and gentle, yet she had the harshest voice of all. My dear sisters, what shall we do with this villain?

Farore gave a small smile. Her voice sounded like birds chirping and leaves rustling, and occasionally a bee droning. What can we do with him? He is a cruel man. Death would be too good for him; they will think that we are weak.

Nayru's voice was the softest. It sounded like a bubbling and chuckling stream when she began to talk, but at the end of her piece, when she got angrier, her voice was the sound of crashing waves in a thunderstorm. When the gentle goddess got angry, she had a harsher voice then steel grating against steel.

Even though it is hard to believe that we would make something so heartless, so vile, so disgustingly despicable, he and his Gerudos were our creation. He had defied the order and balance and had messed up the world we created. Did he not realize that the world he was destroying was his, too! Did this Gerudo slug not think about the big picture and only about himself! Did Ganondorf Dragmire not realize that, if he destroys Hyrule, that he will be Dragman Ganon, King of Ruined Castles and Broken Buildings? Of Monsters and ReDeads? Of dirt and filth!

The waves crashed around me. I almost felt as if the seawater would capture me and drown me. I had not thought of all of that. How could I have been such an idiot? What would I rule, once I had won? I had won, once, and had ruled...oh, yes, Princess Zelda. But the only plans I had had for her was for her to bear my children. Then, she may as well have jumped into the lava pit beneath my castle. And why, oh _why_, had I turned those people into ReDeads? What good does it do? Zombies can't be slaves! Those Moblins are thickheads! How could they understand orders that aren't: "Find intruders and capture them"?

So I had been stupid. But still, I would have had my revenge. If I had had the Triforce, I would had wished for Link to be dead, for everyone to be my slave...I had been blinded by my own greed and stupidity! And look at where Fate had put me. In front of the harshest jury of all, a jury that could never be hung. I was standing in front of the Three Great Goddesses. Oh, and guess what? They were on that stupid Daphnes' side! What horrible, stinking, rotten luck.

But I kept on looking at the Goddesses. I wasn't going to do anything they wanted!

Let's do SOMETHING with this...this...this _Gerudo_, Din finally suggested. Her angriness made her voice sound like roaring flames in a forge.

Do what, though? What can we do with the villain? asked Farore. Her voice sounded like the groaning of trees as they were bent back in a gale when she was angry.

We must get rid of Hyrule. It has caused too much distress. Grab the Gerudo, Fire Sister. Plant Sister, grab the King. Nayru's voice sounded like the wind screaming across the ocean right before a storm as she tried to force herself to stay calm.

The Goddesses obeyed. I was grabbed by Din. She did not touch me, but she held herself in such a way that I always believed that I had been touched by a Goddess.

We're sorry, Hyrule, Din whispered. Farore waved good-bye to the plants and trees. She and Din then made magic come from their hands. A large, magical barrier protected a good portion of Hyrule. I was disappointed to see that they did not cover my Valley.

Farore then gently placed the King inside of the Castle.

Take care of yourself, instructed Farore. She and Nayru then did a powerful magical movement and whispered something in the language of the Goddesses. All of the inhabitants of Hyrule were swept up into their grasp. Din chose a Kokiri boy and a Zoran girl and gave them powers. Later, I learned that they would be Sages.

Then, all of the Kokiris were turned into small, wood-like creatures with leaf masks to cover their faces. Farore sent them to a talking tree, the "Great Deku Tree". The Zoras were turned into bird-like humans that Nayru christened "Ritos". She sent them to live with a dragon.

Nayru grabbed the seas and waters of Hyrule and raised them. Water rolled down into Hyrule, covering it up. I gave a gasp.

It's not that special, replied Nayru coolly. All gods and goddesses, depending on their power, can make enough of it so that it will cover a full planet.

When the water was done, all that remain were the tops of mountains. Din sighed and flattened out the mountains, making islands.

Din, Farore, and Nayru sent the Hylians to different islands. Slowly, and sadly, they gently wiped the memories of the Hylians, making them believe that they had always been living on this sea...

Din then carried me to a forlorn island. She settled me there and told me, We will make sure that there is someone who will hold my Plant Sister's Triforce. He will wield the Master Sword. If you try to rise against our powers, we will make sure that he will come and defeat you.

After she left, I salvaged rocks and building materials. It took me years to do it all by myself, but I finally did it. I made a fortress.

I named it the Forbidden Fortress. In Ancient Hylian, though, its name was different. Its name was "_Rarjair dwong Ganondorf's Farmiaredoth_"...Fort of Ganondorf's Revenge!

(!) Hi, peoples. I wrote this story a while back and deleted it, along with a multitude of stories. But I decided to post them anyways. Oh, and if I got Farore and Nayru's powers mixed up, please tell me and I will change it immediately! (!)


	2. Years Past

**The Years Past**

I wanted to rule this new land like I had ruled Hyrule. But I still remembered Din's warning. Should I try to take over, or not? It was a tough decision.

To pass my time I called up all of my minions. I grabbed random rodents and bats and transformed them into minions. The rats became Rats, and bats became Keese. The Keese were spies for me, for they could pass as bats.

I then combined a vulture and a beautifully plumed bird that has no name. They were turned into Kargoroks. Then, I needed something to warn travelers not to come here. I rode in the claws of three Kargoroks to fly around the world. It took me four years, but finally I found a giant bird. I showed it who the boss around here was. I tormented it until it followed me. I showed it where it would stay until its dying days. I showed it a picture of my nemesis, Link.

"If you see Link, bring him to me. I will tell you what to do with him."

I had my plans for revenge. And let me tell you, I was going to torture this boy till his eyes bled.

One day, as I looked outside on the sea, I saw this lone woman and a girl, obviously mother and daughter, sailing on a large ship. Then I saw a head poke up from the crow's nest. For a second I thought about shooting them all on the boat, but then thought better of it. I watched them intently then called out in a gruff voice, "Hoi! What d'ye want from us?"

I grimaced at the slip of tongue. Us!

"We are fearless pirates and will fight against you," yelled the mother. "I am Cap'n Salmyunna. This is my daughter, Tetra!"

The girl, Tetra, seemed to be no older than eight. I chuckled at Salmyunna's bravery.

"You are a fool. We are pirates, too, and will kill you with a single shot!"

I crooked at finger at two Moblins. They blundered up. I pointed at the ship.

"Kill them."

The Moblins hurled their spears. Salmyunna and Tetra ducked out of the way, but one of the spears Tetra through the foot, making her scream, and another hit the man in the crow's nest's shoulder.

"Next time, name your child after something other than a type of fish," I jeered. The boat sailed off.

Over the next four years I battled the pirates. I never showed my face, for they might recognize it from the old tales. There is a tale, a very old tale, the only thing that the Goddesses allowed the Hylians to remember.

"L_ong ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend. But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the Hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them. But the Hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom...? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend..._"

"Ha! Man of great evil my eye!" I snarled, drawing one of my twin swords and ripped the parchment into shreds. It was as dead of the Hero of Time.

"Hoi, you! Cap'n Dragman!" I turned to look at the sea. There was the woman with her daughter. As she waved her cutlass, I saw something triangular and gold glint on a necklace.

"Cap'n Salmyunna, how are you, dear friend?" I called out in a chummy voice. I knew what that glint of gold was and I needed it...

"I'm not your friend," pointed out Salmyunna.

"Come now," I began in a coaxing voice, "must we fight? Come up here and have a cup of tea, please. Just you and your daughter."

"If you insist," sighed Salmyunna. "But I'm bringing my blade with me!" Salmyunna rapped out orders to her crew and one of them presented Tetra with a cutlass. Tetra clutched it in her fist and I whispered to a Bokoblin, "Open the gates. Be friendly. Put that machete away!!"

The Bokoblin swaggered out of the room, shoving his machete into his belt.

I had a feast prepared. For a while Salmyunna and I chatted about nothing in particular; I made sure that I held her attention long enough so that she couldn't get a good look around the fortress.

"It's a nice place, isn't it?" I asked when I noticed Salmyunna glancing around the room.

"Yes. It is."

"I'd give it to you..." I trailed off to watch Salmyunna's face. She was surprised at this gift, yet also suspicious. "I'd give it to you if I got something in return."

Salmyunna drew her daughter closer to her as though she thought that I wanted Tetra as a slave or something. I laughed.

"What would I do with a ten-year-old girl?" I chortled. "No. I want..." I fixed my eyes on the necklace she had, "that necklace."

I lunged out a hand and tried to rip the gold jewel, a Triforce piece, from its fine chain. Salmyunna drew her cutlass, but she didn't use the weapon. Instead, something of powerful magic stung my hand and made me retract.

"Only the rightful owner can hold this necklace," snapped Salmyunna, "and the next rightful owner will be my daughter."

"Yes," I replied silkily, "but if the rightful owner is killed, then anyone can claim it!"

I lunged forward, my swords drawn. Tetra screamed as Salmyunna drew her cutlass and ripped off her necklace. Salmyunna yelled, "Tetra, I give ye this necklace! Wear it with care! Protect it with thy life!"

Tetra threw on the necklace and fumbled for her sword.

"You are now the cap'n," continued Salmyunna, parrying my attack. "Run, Tetra, run!"

Tetra obeyed and dashed out of the door. I gutted Salmyunna and let her to die in the tower. I chased Tetra down through the fortress, yelling, "Get that girl! Kill her!"

But she escaped. I cussed loudly as she swam towards the ship, hollering, "Pull me up! Sail away! My mother is dead; she named me cap'n! Hurry!"

"Yes, Miss Tetra!" called down a man of around middle twenties.

"Hurry Gonzo!" Tetra panted, tears falling down her face to mix with the salt water. The ship sailed away.

"This isn't the end, Tetra," I leered as they disappeared from sight. "Oh, no, it's not."

I stormed back to the tower where Salmyunna lay. As I walked, I felt the rounded tip of my ear. Only Gerudos have rounded ears; true Hylians have pointed ears. Now that Hylians are gone, only those descendants of the important Hylians have long and pointed ears.

I picked up the dead body and as about to throw it into the sea when I noticed something strange about Salmyunna that I hadn't noticed before.

She had pointed ears.

I searched through my memory. So did Tetra! All of the other pirates had had rounded ears. As I flung Salmyunna out the window, I roared, "Zelda, you're MINE!!!"


	3. His Appearence

**His Appearance**

I glared at my Triforce glowing on my hand. It was Din's piece. I felt a strange bond between me and that goddess. I didn't know what to do about it.

But I have other things to think about.

It had been a year and a half since I had slain Salmyunna and almost gotten the last piece of the Triforce. Was Salmyunna or Tetra Zelda? Who could be the princess I was looking for? And why would she disguise herself as a pirate?

I pondered this as I paced around the top of the Forsaken Fortress, in the hull of a broken ship.

'If I am to rule Hyrule, then I must have a Fortress down there,' I thought. I snapped at the minion who's job for that day was to attend to my every need, "Hoi, you!"

The Miniblin, who had been twitching and darting around (for those idiots can never keep still), looked up at me.

"Go and ask for the Helmaroc King to come and see me. Then report back to me."

The scrawny little fellow scampered off to do my biddings. "Oh, and will you get a Bokoblin to come up here? Make sure he carries a machete, no Deku Sticks or telescopes."

"Duh-dink!" agreed the Miniblin, and frisked off. I chuckled quietly.

The Helmaroc King, the giant bird I had captured, came up to me and settled down on a large bit of wood.

"Bird King," I greeted. "I need you to do me a favor."

The Helmaroc King cocked his head to one side, listening intently.

"Bird King, I need you to gather all of those with pointed and long ears of the female species."

I heard a small "duh-dink" as the Miniblin skipped back in, followed by a Bokoblin.

"Helmaroc King, you must not fail me. As soon as you find these young maidens, bring them back to me. Look for one that looks like THIS," I picked up a sketch of Tetra. "Bring her to me."

My hand shot out and grabbed the Miniblin by its neck.

"You, Miniblin, are a scrawny runt that I can spare," I hissed. I tossed the Miniblin in the air towards the Helmaroc King. "Let this be a warning to any of my minions who are not fit to fight!" I called as the Bird King's beak clamped. All that remained was the trident it had carried. I turned to the Bokoblin, who was staring at me with a mixture of respect and fear.

"You, attend on me," I ordered. I turned towards the Bird King. "You, Helmaroc King, will search out the Great Sea until every maid with long ears is in my possession. If you fail me, then you will wish that I had kept on torturing you when I had met you!"

The Helmaroc King lifted off with a screech, knowing what I could do to those who disobeyed me.

First came a brunette girl named Maggie. I instructed a Moblin to watch over her. I told him that he would be responsible if she escaped, and that there would be consequences. Not death. I needed Moblins.

Next came a blonde girl named Mila. She was very prissy. I assigned two Bokoblins to bring her food and watch her.

The night after Mila arrived I took a trip to one of the two entrances to Hyrule (that I knew of). I went underground to Hyrule and saw a Zora. I stole her soul to weaken the Master Sword. I placed a loyal servant, Jalhalla, in the entrance to Hyrule. It was the Earth Temple. I then was carried by Kargoroks to another place, where I saw a Kokiri boy. My blood boiled when I thought of Link and stole this boy's soul, too. I put another loyal servant, Molgera, in that entrance to Hyrule. It was the Wind Temple. After that the Kargoroks bore me to a lonely island, Dragon Roost Island. My minions invaded Dragon Roost Cavern and I put a huge Magtail named Gohma underneath a dragon. I then traveled to another island where the Koroks lived. I put a Boko Baba-like creature in there. Kalle Demos!

I threw back my head and laughed. I then traveled back to the Forsaken Fortress.

Two Moblins shoved a young blonde girl into my study. She looked like Tetra, but was not Tetra.

"Who are you?" I asked, one of my swords tickling her chin. She kept her mouth clamped. "I asked, 'who are you'?" I snarled. When she did not answer, I dug the sword in deeper. "ANSWER ME!"

"My name's Aryll," she replied rebelliously. "My brother's going to kill you when he finds out what you've been doing!"

"Who is this brother of yours?" I asked, amused at her confidence. If Tetra – Zelda – never turned up, this girl would do as a good substitute to bear my children. She was pretty enough...

"His name's Link! He'll kill you!" yelled Aryll.

I froze.

"You, and you," I pointed to the two Moblins, "put her in the cells. Assign five Miniblins to her. They will be killed if she escapes."

The Moblins grunted and waddled off.

So Link was back. Well, no matter what, I was ready for him. I would slay him; I would make sure that he was dead even if I didn't do it with my own hands.

Slowly, one by one, lights went out. The guards had been killed, I knew that. Served them right. If they couldn't keep up a searchlight, then why should they serve me?

I heard seagulls wheeling and calling. I sighed and looked out my window. I froze. It was him!

I signaled the Helmaroc King and pointed at the prison area. He took flight.

The boy, Link, with pointed ears and green clothes and a sword and shield, was defeating a Shield Bokoblin. He then entered the cells.

A few minutes later, the Bird King came up to me, the child in his beak. He hovered in midair. I examined the lad. Yes, it was Link, alright. With a small jerk of my head, the Helmaroc King flung his own head out to sea, opening his beak wide to let Link fly out into space. Link gave a scream as he flew through the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Link was dead. I had nothing to be worried about. I threw back my head and laughed.

But yet, I still had a queasy feeling in my stomach. So I ordered my minions to help me make a portal. This portal would lead to Hyrule.

I would make a lair. I would capture Zelda and Link.

I would have the full Triforce and finally rule Hyrule and the Great Sea.

Zelda would make a good wife; she bore the Triforce of Wisdom and would give me smart children. The children would be powerful.

Link? He could serve as archery practice.


	4. Building my Second Fort

**Building my Second Fort**

It took a long time to gather up enough magic to build a portal. When I finally had enough magic inside of me, and inside of all of my Miniblins, half of my Bokoblins, and two score of my Moblins, I was so tired and hungry and thirsty. To gather up the magic, I had to stay still and quiet for days.

At first, the Goddesses had prevented the magic to come to me, but I prevailed. I struggled for days. Finally, the Goddesses gave up. At first, I felt magic filled with power heading my way. Din? Din, who seemed to be the most headstrong of the Goddesses, had given up first? After that, I felt magic full of wisdom flowing into me. I soaked up the magic greedily. The power magic that I had previously gotten had already filled up my magic store and six Miniblins. It took two more days to break Farore. That Goddess wasn't going to give up, was she? I kept on calling the magic, urging it. Farore didn't let it go; I broke her magic. The magic full of courage poured into me and my minions. Moblins, Miniblins, and Bokoblins became wiser, more powerful, and more courageous.

I opened my eyes and stumbled towards my bed. I fumbled with a pig's stomach filled with water and downed it all in one gulp. I then fell asleep, the flask still in my hand.

I woke up two days later. The Miniblins, Bokoblins, and Moblins that had had my magic were sleepy-eyed. I beckoned them towards the waters. They darted, leapt, and waddled towards me. I pointed at the place where I wanted my portal to be.

"A warp will be here. We need to feed out magic into it."

It took a long process. We had to imagine what the portal would look like, what Hyrule was like, et cetera.

What did Hyrule look like? Suddenly, a picture of galloping across a bridge on Midnight, away from my Valley, came into my mind. I felt the coarse mane underneath my fingers, the horses sweat drenching my clothing...

I then saw Hyrule Castle, towering up high. I could feel Midnight rear at the abrupt stopping. I saw the Castle in all of its glory. The sound of happy townsfolk gossiping came to me. I clenched my fists. Those townspeople were happy that I was gone!

I heaved myself off of the horse. When Midnight began to trot away, I slapped him, hard, on the muzzle.

Suddenly, a bright purple light shone through my eyes. I opened them and saw a portal right in front of me. I then got into a small, rickety boat along with half a dozen Miniblins and we all went into the warp.

It took me a long time to build this fort. When I was halfway done, I sent three Wizzrobes to set up a barrier, a magical barrier, and to station some of my followers there.

One day, I was just about to set down for a long sleep back in the Forsaken Fortress, when I felt something. It was great magic.

I looked out my window and gasped. There was Link, holding the Master Sword! I pointed towards a minion that I had never used before, a Phantom Ganon, and sent it down towards Link. I would win. Nothing could defeat my Phantoms!

I watched with a greedy smile playing around my lips as Link was struck with a magical ball of lightning. I laughed when he tripped to the ground and hit his head painfully. Then my laughter subsided as Link swung his sword and hit the lightning ball. It went back to the Phantom Ganon and he hit it. They played magic tennis for a bit until Phantom Ganon missed.

"No!" I groaned mournfully. The weapon I had entrusted Phantom Ganon with, that he held with magic to him, would be lost! All the time I had spent having my minions redecorating my fort and hiding weapons was now wasted! I had to update Phantom Ganons.

I gripped the windowsill as the Phantom Ganon was slain and a treasure chest appeared. In it was the Skull Hammer that I had so skillfully made so that it could knock out enemies with a single pound on the ground. I turned to the Moblin who was attending me, the Moblin that was in charge of the girl named Maggie (his name was Moe (not very original)) and snapped, "Get me a few Kargoroks. At least half a score. Hurry up! When you're done, go to the girl Maggie. See what she wants. Then try to destroy that boy down there!" My voice rose uncontrollably. "Do it now!" I shrilled.

The Moblin scurried out.

I wasn't afraid...how could I be afraid of one little boy?

I clenched my fist. It seemed to take hours for ten Kargoroks to arrive at my tower. When they did, I dashed the nervous sweat from my eyes.

"Stay hidden in the rafters. I might need you to make a quick escape." I looked each of them in the eyes. They spread their wings and clumsily flapped into the rafters. I nodded slowly. They would tell all of my followers that I had been afraid to face Link. I knew that I would have to kill them, but they weren't very good fighters.

Suddenly, I heard a rumble of voices. I pointed towards the Helmaroc King, who followed my finger down towards the form of Link. The Bird King nodded and spread its wings. He swooped down. I turned away when I heard the Helmaroc King squawk. I looked back over my shoulder and gasped. There was Tetra with her pirates, and the Helmaroc King was flying towards her. Of course! He still remembered my orders to find girls with long and pointed ears. Curses!

I cussed at my bad luck and rubbed my temples. I was going to have the Helmaroc King kill Link. I yelled, "Bird King!" and pointed at Link as he raced inside of the cells.

Link and the Bird King were battling. I could see them. I was nervous. Link, my mortal enemy, was so close...

Link swung the Skull Hammer and pounded it down on the Helmaroc King's beak. I swore as the head armor shattered. The Helmaroc King pulled his beak free and awkwardly gained altitude. He then dove back down on Link and missed yet again. Link unsheathed the Master Sword and began to hack away at the Helmaroc King. One, two, three, four, five, six...seven...eight...nine...ten slashes and the Helmaroc King rose into the air and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I was enraged. I washed water on my face and then draped on a green robe with a high collar. I waited for my mortal enemy to come.

He came. He came into the room.

"It's been a while, boy," I whispered to him. I paused before slowly turning around to face Link. "You are done well to get this far. You are most courageous." I gave a broad grin. "When you had the Master Sword in its pedestal, it had part of my power in it." I thought to myself, 'Mayhaps that is why it was so easy to break Farore. The Master Sword was gone.'

Link drew the Master Sword and charged. I grabbed the blade without shedding a drop of blood and threw him across the room.

I was about to draw my twin blades when something kicked me in the back. I turned around and grabbed the thing by its throat. Tetra!

My Triforce of Power glowed on my hand. I grinned evilly.

"At long last I have found you...Princess Zelda!" I crowed.

"I'm not – what makes you think that I am...? – you're crazy!"

"If you're not Zelda, then why do you have this Triforce fragment 'round your neck?" I asked.

I reached towards the Triforce piece, my eyes shining with hope. Suddenly, two blurs – two Ritos – swooped through the room and grabbed Link and Tetra – Zelda! "This isn't the last you saw of Ganondorf Dragmire!" I snarled.

A dragon named Valoo blew a great fiery breath of flames onto the ship's hull.

"Kargoroks!" I cried, and they swooped down into the room from the rafter. They grabbed me by my arms and carried me out of the burning hull. The wooden ship burned as we flew away. Luckily, the rest of my fortress was stone...

The Kargoroks dropped me into an old rowboat. They settled into the ship and I took the portal down into Hyrule. I smiled at them in a friendly way so that they wouldn't suspect what was really going on.

"You did well. I knew that I could always count on Kargoroks –" (I drew my twin swords) "– to never tell!"

The swords flashed down. Ten of my Kargoroks were gone.

But that didn't matter. I was going to prepare a nice welcome for Link next time he came to the Forsaken Fortress!

I called all of my minions down to my Lair. I sent some of them to the sea and some to the Wind Temple and Earth Temple. I then settled back. From what I knew about Link, I would be seeing him soon.

And that would be the last time I would ever see him again!


	5. Getting Ready for Him

**Getting Ready for Him**

'I WILL succeed in the end...I will I will!' I thought to myself as I held one finger curved around a willow switch to threaten my minions with. They were building my second lair. I looked around at the miserable minions and laughed. Bokoblins weren't wearing their vests; Wizzrobes had discarded their heavy robes; Darknuts wore no armor. I felt cheerful in making others despondent.

'You'll see, Link, and you too, Zelda! I will kill you all.'

Slowly I ambled towards the rickety rowboat. I went back up to the Forsaken Fortress. The morning light was blinding. I shielded my eyes as I walked towards the cells. The only minions in the Fortress were Rats and Keese.

It turned out that they were the only things in the Fortress.

The prisoners were gone!

"May I please see the Moblin 'Moe', the Bokoblins assigned to Mila the girl, and the Miniblins assigned to Aryll?" I asked. Even though my voice was low, they could hear the deadliness in it. The Moblin, Bokoblins, and Miniblins waddled, jumped, and darted over.

"You, Miniblins. I told you to watch Aryll, didn't I?"

"Duh-dink!" They bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Well, ARYLL IS GONE!" I screamed as I unsheathed my swords and cut the Miniblins' heads clean off. The heads rolled in different directions. The bodies stood still for a second, and then fell. I kicked away the bodies and the tridents.

I could see visible beads of sweat on Moe and the Bokoblins' head. I put the tip of the swords underneath the chins of the Bokoblins, teasing their fate. I would not, of course, kill them. They were valuable, no matter how stupid they were. The good thing, though, was that they didn't know that...

I lowered my swords. They breathed very audible sighs of relief.

But, just to show them never to disobey me again, I slammed my twin swords into one of the Bokoblins' feet. They screamed with pain. Even the working minions had to look up at that. My minions cringed and looked away. Moe tried to back away.

I unstuck the Bokoblins' feet and uttered, "You may leave." The Bokoblins limped away, whimpering.

Moe turned to run. I raised my twin swords. They descended and chopped the spear he carried into a child's building blocks.

"If you EVER disobey me again, or try to run away from me again, then that will be you on the ground in pieces, not your spear."

As Moe waddled away, shaking visibly, I vaguely noticed that he had ink all over his hands. Ink from what? Writing letters to someone?

I laughed at the idea. Moblins could write, yes...who would they write to? I shook my head, grinning, and walked away. I had some planning to do.

I put on a guise of a lonely traveler with a rickety rowboat and began to row. I had let my beard grow extensively and had used magic to change my green skin. I wore shabby clothing and had only had bread, water, and cheese for food for a week. I was a thin, battle weary and sick-of-the-world guy...even though I was to be only around thirty.

The first place I rowed to was a small, homely island called Windfall Island. It reminded me nothing of my Valley, where everyone was squabbling over food and trying to kill someone else because they won in archery practice or swordplay or whatever.

Maybe I would have given up my plans for ruling Hyrule if I just hadn't walked into the Bomb Shop and met this very temperamental man named Cannon.

I ran my fingers over the display bombs, wondering if I could make fake Rupees and buy some.

"Don't touch those," snarled a voice. "I don't want commoners' filth ruining my merchandise."

I whirled around and my hidden dagger was actually halfway out of its sheath when I paused, thinking.

'Why would a poor sick-of-the-world man carry 'round a dagger?'

"Meanin' no 'ffense, sir, but any'un 'oo kin pay ferr these finely crafted noise-makin' wall-blasters kin buy 'em, kin't they?" I asked innocently, laying the accent on thick, and relaxing my grip on the dagger and putting on a look of pure virtue.

"Yeah, but no poor looking whelp is going to buy these wall-blasters!" replied the man, Cannon.

"But...these wall-blasters..." I began. I shook my head and stalked out of the shop.

I then reentered without my guise and was given a discount because of my apparent "wealth".

"And yet you refused to give wall-blasters to that other man."

"Well, you should've seen him with his accent! He was OBVIOUSLY from some foreign place," Cannon bluffed.

"Oh?" I rolled my eyes, put my wall-blasters into a bag, and stalked out the door.

It took me a long time to realize that I had once been like that. I once had taken a very pretty yet stupid and mean Gerudo to bed. Another Gerudo, who was kind and intelligent and thoughtful, yet her looks weren't very good, had been madly in love with me. I had refused to even talk to her.

"Why?" she had asked.

"Because you're too ugly," I had replied truthfully.

Now that I look back on it, I realize that I had been cruel...crueler than anything anyone could ever imagine.

But the show must go on. I had to defeat the Hero of Wind. Either he had to be slain...or me.


	6. Visiting Islands

**Visiting Islands**

I had nothing more to do than just use a willow switch to keep my minions in check, so I decided to go to other islands.

I took up the guise as the sick-of-the-world man and rowed slowly to Windfall Island again. I met a bunch of little rascal who called themselves the Killer Bees. At first they seemed to be just little rapscallions, but when a kindly lady named Mrs. Marie tried to talk to them, they stuck out their tongues and pushed her away. The leader, a boy with brownish-orange hair named Ivan, yelled, "We'll never go to school, Teach'!"

I left Windfall Island and rowed North one quadrant. I was just rowing around, practicing my skills and making sure that there were Gyorgs around to kill sailors, when I felt panic rising in me. I had no idea why I was panicking until I saw a red boat with a boy in emerald cloth heading towards Windfall. I whispered, "Gyorgs, half of you, attack him! The others take me to another island! Quick, please!"

The Gyorgs did it without question. Soon, to my great relief, I was at an island with a giant volcano. My breathing returned to normal. I fell on the sand, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay, sir?" asked a voice. I looked up to see a Rito holding a wilted flower in his claw gazing anxiously at me to make sure that I was okay.

I got up and brushed sand from my knees. I didn't use the accent I had used last time. "I'm okay, son. Tell me, boyo, what island is this?"

"This is Dragon Roost Island, sir. Our dragon, Valoo Sky-Spirit, helps us Ritos. When we need to get our wings, we venture up to see Valoo." The Rito smiled. "My name is Prince Komali. Who are you?"

"My name's Ga – Ganit. My name's Ganit," I replied, smiling.

"Ganit, eh? Nice to meet you, Ganit." Komali looked around as if trying to find a topic.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk on my face. Let him feel uncomfortable. I was fine.

"I must be off," I finally called up to him. The Rito Prince nodded and I waved good-bye. I hopped into my rickety rowboat and rowed off.

'Ganit, huh? You really outdid yourself, Ganondorf. You really did!' I rolled my eyes as I thought these sarcastic thoughts. Suddenly, I remembered something.

Valoo Sky-Spirit was the dragon who had burned my Fortress, the Forsaken Fortress!

I made a rude sign at the dragon and gave a snarl. I then began rowing South.

I came upon Forest Haven. There were two wooden things that looked like trees, but one had been disheveled by evil. I beamed.

I walked along the pathway, trying to figure out how to get in, when I heard something that sounded slightly like the meow of a cat combined with a growl. I whirled around and saw a Boko Baba. It licked its lips happily. Then I realized that it thought that I was food.

"Quit it, stupid," I rebuked. I backhanded the ground minion. It gave another cat meow/growl. "It's your master, Ganondorf."

All of the Boko Babas hid in their buds and didn't come up later.

Except one.

I had one of them swallow me and then throw me across. They did just that.

I landed on rough floor. I jumped to another place and then had another Boko Baba grab me and throw me across to where an Octo resided. I nodded to the Octo for doing a good job and raced into Forest Haven.

In Forest Haven there was a talking tree!

The tree looked at me suspiciously and then began talking in Ancient Hylian. "Are you the man Ganondorf that my friend, Link, is chasing after?"

"Why, no sir," I replied in Ancient Hylian. That surprised the tree.

"Hoho! You can speak Ancient Hylian?" he asked in the same dialect he had been talking about.

"Of course. It's easy." I smiled in a friendly way. "I am Ganit. Who are you?"

"I'm the Great Deku Tree," he told me. The Deku Tree then called, "Come out, my little children, it's safe. This is a nice man named Ganit. He can speak Ancient Hylian."

The little wooden pixie-like beings came out, with leaf masks on.

"This is Aldo, Drona, Elma, Irch, Linder, Oakin, Olivio, Rown, ah, Hollo, come out from your research area, and Hollo."

"But I saw ten..." I whispered. I had seen ten of these being made by the Goddesses, why were there only nine?

"Every year, all but Hollo go off to plant Deku Seeds and start forests. All of their seeds have been planted, thanks to Link. They all came back here." Luckily, the Deku Tree hadn't heard my comment about there being ten. "Hollo stays and studies potions. Makar...he's not here right now. He went off with Link on an adventure."

My stomach clenched. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Oh dear, look at the time." I spoke in the new language, which I could remember better. "I must be off!"

I raced to my rowboat and began rowing furiously away.

Makar must've been one of the Sages, he must've! I quickly rowed back to the Forsaken Fortress and down to my new fort.

To my great surprise, it was complete.


	7. Where is Zelda?

**Where is Zelda?**

'Where is Zelda? Where is Zelda? Where could she be...?' I pondered as I paced around my new fort. Suddenly, I got an idea.

I called upon six Kargoroks and the Wizzrobes that had made a magical barrier. The Kargoroks carried me and the Wizzrobes to the magical barrier that the Wizzrobes had made. I asked for the Wizzrobes to bring down the barrier. They did so. I walked along the path until I saw it looming ahead of me: Hyrule Castle!

I laughed happily and sent my Kargoroks back to get Darknuts, Moblins, and ReDeads. They came back, and I ordered them to follow me. They did so.

I entered the Castle. It was how it had been before, long ago when Hyrule was real.

"Destroy the place. If you find the Princess, bring her to me. If you find a man called King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, bring him to me."

They all went around, knocking down pillars and searching for the Princess and the King. I looked around and saw a statue of him. The Hero of Time.

I drew my twin swords. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh!"

I began slicing and hacking away at the statue, eager to get my revenge. The big thing got chopped in half. It fell to the ground.

I laughed.

Suddenly, I got another idea. I began chopping away at the pedestal. Soon, a door opened.

I beckoned to half a dozen Mighty Darknuts, who all sauntered down the hole after me.

There was Zelda. I instructed for four of the Darknuts to stay here when we left. The other two Darknuts and I grabbed Zelda.

"Leave her be!" yelled the voice of the King. I turned around and took out my twin sword and charged at him. He ducked to the side but I followed his moves. I then backhanded the King and raced out of Hyrule Castle. I called up all of my minions. We raced to my lair. The Wizzrobes got another barrier up.

My plan was almost complete. I would kill Link and keep Zelda as my wife. Or, better yet, keep Link as a slave!

I grinned slowly and happily. Yes...I would win in the end. I would!


	8. Puppet Ganon

Puppet Ganon

I had to stay calm. I could not panic...

'I will defeat Link,' I thought determinedly as I stroked Zelda's cheek. What a beautiful girl...gorgeous...

She was also pretty as Tetra.

I heard the door bang open.

I took a deep breath as I heard the Master Sword's blade scrape slowly along the scabbard.

"Don't be so hasty," I warned the boy. I put a hand over Zelda's forehead. Using a small bit of magic, I saw a vague picture of what was in the Princess's head. "Oceans as far as the eye can see...They are vast seas. None can swim across them. They yield no fish to catch." I recalled the words of Daphnes. "The gods had sealed away Hyrule, leaving behind those who would awaken it – you, me, Zelda, the two Sages – you pathetic creatures, all scattered across the Great Sea. What can you hope to accomplish? Don't you realize that your gods destroyed you? Don't you realize that it was the Goddesses who did this to you – who drown Hyrule?" I turned to face Link. "I've been waiting for this moment." I dashed sweat from my eyes. The magic from the Master Sword was making me panic, but I had to fight down the panic. "Do not disappoint me." I gave a roar and transformed into the puppet I had made – Puppet Ganon!

At first I looked like a Moblin creature. Some called it Humanoid form. Yes, it looked like a pig, yes, it looked like a human. But I didn't care.

I was going to slay Link.

I pounded down a fist and caught Link's leg. I crowed with joy as the boy yelled with pain. I then shot out my hand and punched Link in the face. He went flying and hit the wall, smashing two pots when he hit the ground. One of the pots contained a magic vial, another revealed to hold a Heart. Link took them both and turned to face me.

Link took out a yellow Boomerang and targeted something. I watched intently, getting ready to make my next move, but I was still curious about what was happening.

Suddenly, he let go of the Boomerang and I felt something hit the strings that connected me to the ceiling. He was trying to cut off the strings, to render me helpless! How about that. The Hero of Wind trying to harm a helpless being. He's not so Hero-like now, is he?

I released my arm, lending the punch all of my power. I smashed Link to the ground. He fell down.

He did not move.

I threw back my head and laughed. Link was dead! He had not harmed me at all!

Suddenly, something came out of Link's pocket. A faerie! I gave a roar of anger and annoyance. Link was not dead!

Link threw his boomerang again and quickly sidestepped my next punch.

The next throw of his boomerang cut the strings of my arms and my tail. Link took out the Hero's Bow, which was already strung, and nocked an arrow into it. On the tip of the arrow was something yellow..."LIGHT! LINK HAS THE POWER OF LIGHT!"

I yelled the last words, but Link didn't hear. He shot the arrow and it hit my tail. I felt the Light and Goodness seep into me, trying to destroy my Dark and Vileness.

'Work magic, work! Quick! Attach my strings!' I thought furiously. I felt my strings get reattached to each other.

I turned to face Link and let out a powerful punch, my hand landing in the shallow water. I gave a snarl and tried to punch him again as the boomerang slashed at my strings. He leapt away from my hand and caught the boomerang. He tossed it at my strings around and the strings were sliced. I was helpless! Again!

A Light Arrow struck my tail. I yelled in pain and reattached my strings. I turned and punched Link square in the face. He went flying.

Link began grappling in his bag for his Boomerang. He pulled it out and shot it at me. I couldn't escape the whizzing weapon.

I felt my strings being sliced, but not all the way. Link caught the Boomerang and leapt out of the way of my fist, but too slow! I snickered as I felt Link's bone snapped beneath my grip. Link struggled away and threw the Boomerang at me. The strings broke apart and I was helpless. Another Light Arrow pierced my tail and I gave a yell.

'Next form, Ganondorf,' I thought as I retracted to change. 'Tarantula!'


	9. Puppet Ganon, Second Phase

Puppet Ganon, the Second Phase

I spun around on the ceiling, trying to pound down on Link. I located him and dropped. I skimmed Link's back and caught his heel. I stayed there for a second and then rose back up.

I spun around and around, trying to target my enemy. I sent down several Keese to distract the boy. As he thrust the sword through a Keese, I dropped. The Keese fluttered away and I hit Link.

When I retracted towards the ceiling, Link was bleeding into the water, giving it a good red tint. I chortled happily and began spinning. Link leapt up, dashed blood from his eyes, and raced away. I dropped down...and missed! Link whipped around and shot a Light Arrow at a crystal that used to be on my tail. I screamed silently in rage and pain as I shot back towards the ceiling.

I spun around and dropped. Link shot a Light Arrow. It missed! I saw him limp out of the way. Apparently I had broken one of his legs. Good! I drew back towards the ceiling, laughing at Link's misfortune.

I began spinning around, wanting to target him exactly. I plunged down to hit the boy. I caught his legs and half his torso underneath one of my giant legs. Link wriggled out and shot off a Light Arrow recklessly. It hit me. I yelped and swiftly rose to the ceiling.

'If he hits me with one more of those, I must go to the next form,' I concluded in my mind. I spun around and dropped.

I can't believe I missed! Link fired off a Light Arrow and it struck the blue orb! I flew back towards the ceiling and transformed. I dropped down.

'This time, Link,' I thought, 'you will not escape my wrath.'


	10. Last Phase Snake!

Last Phase – Snake!

I landed on the ground. I was a snake. I felt my puppet-muscles bunch up as I slithered towards Link. I was going to go on a Link killing frenzy!

I began gliding all around the room, chortling deep in my throat. When I flashed back Link, I could see droplets of sweat drenching his face. Link drew out his Hero's Bow and began randomly shooting off Light Arrows at me. I laughed a full out, cackling, roaring laugh.

'I will win!' I thought happily as I laughed. I head straight towards Link, who, "sadly", didn't get out of the way in time. I rammed my head into him. He smashed against the wall, bleeding from his head, his chest, his legs, his arms, everywhere. He fell to the ground as I swiftly glided away. With dismay, I saw him pull out a bottle containing a faerie. The faerie healed his injuries and washed the blood away. When Link stood up, the bone that I had broken for him was healed. I used a very colorful vocabulary to display my displeasure.

As I shot towards Link, he jumped out of the way and let loose a Light Arrow. I yelled as it struck my tail. No! Two more shots and I was dead...!

But Link couldn't POSSIBLY have two more faeries to heal him...could he?

I tucked that thought away and flew towards Link. He ran out of the way. I curved away so that I didn't hit the wall and slithered back and forth, trying to think of my next move.

After deciding to strike Link no matter what it took, I turned towards him as I felt a sharp pain in my tail. A Light Arrow! He had struck me a second time!

I turned to glare at Link and raced forward. At that moment, Link shot a Light Arrow full in my face, stunning me for ½ a second. But that was all that Link needed.

Link grabbed the last arrow in his quiver and swiftly notched it into his bow. He leveled it to eyelevel, targeted my tail, put magic on the arrow, and let the Light Arrow fly.

The second I felt the burning pain, saw the images of fire and all of the badness I had done, I scrambled up the big, long red string towards the rafters in the ceiling, leaving the puppet. It exploded into a purple cloud. I laughed and found Zelda in the rafters, still sleeping. I picked her up and jeered, "Good performance, boyo. You are surely the Hero of Time reborn!" I then used some magic to propel myself into my final place, a platform on top of a mountain. I laid Zelda at my feet and watched her intently.

I heard Link enter, panting. Link drew the Master Sword, ready to battle. I ignore him. I decided to gather my wits, to calm down, and to get Link to relax. The Master Sword's magic was so close, and it would be hard to master the impulse to panic.

I thought of my pretty Gerudos and my Valley, and began to talk about that.

"In my homeland..." I began, "a vast desert, the wind burned the land during the day and froze us in the night." I paused. "The wind was death." I gave a slow sigh. "In this land, however, the wind brings no suffering nor does it bring death. I will take that wind! It is fate that the three Triforce pieces would gather again...and that one would belong to the Hero of Wind. When the Triforce is assembled, the gods must bow to my wishes, for I shall unite them!" I paused for a deep breath. "With the Triforce of Wisdom at my feet and the Triforce of Power on my hand, all I need is the Triforce of Courage!"

With that, I wheeled around and bounded across the room. I backhanded Link, knocking away the Master Sword. Thank the Goddesses!

I grabbed Link's wrist and dragged him towards Zelda, where the Master Sword lay, but I didn't care. I was about to have my wishes come true...again!

"Don't worry, Link...I won't kill you. I only need you to summon the Triforce!" As I spoke this, the three Triforce pieces were pulled off of our hands to join above my head. I laughed happily.

"O, gods," I cried out, "let the sun's rays burn this land! Burn it burn it burn it! Once again, give Hyrule to me!"

I strode forward to touch the Triforce and to make my wish a reality, but I never got to. King Daphnes raced from out of nowhere to touch the Triforce!

"The first to touch the Triforce gets his wish, right?" Daphnes asked. "Gods, I need a future for these two young children. I want Hyrule to be washed away. I want mine and Ganondorf's destinies to be fulfilled. GIVE THEM HOPE!"

Suddenly, the Great Sea came crashing down upon us. I couldn't help but laugh; there went all of my plans, everything I had hoped for was gone, washed away. There was no hope for survival, or for victory on Link and Zelda's part. I laughed long and hard.

The water revived the two children. I could hear Zelda apologize, saying that she had "overslept". I laughed. Zelda gave Link the Master Sword, but kept his Hero's Bow. I rolled my eyes.

I decided to show those two weaklings the future that was in store for them: I spun around and drew my twin swords.

As I had said before, this would be the last time I would see Link. Last time ever!

I held out my swords, ready to do battle.


	11. The Ending, or Is It?

The Ending

Link targeted me. I dared not attack in case the Master Sword hit me.

Suddenly, Link leapt up and hit me on the head with the Master Sword. If I could've, I would have screamed with pain. I've been hit with many swords, but the Master Sword was filled with the magic of the Great Goddesses and all of the other gods, the Sword was filled with courage, wisdom, and power, the Master Sword was filled with Kindness and Light, so much of it that it hurt even to touch the blade when it was in full power.

Link began slicing at my back. Tears of pain mingled with my sweat as he lashed out. As soon as I could, I turned about and shoved my swords into his face. One of them caught his shoulder and sent him flying. I laughed.

I blocked all of his normal attacks and counterattacked. For a while that went on, until something slammed into my back. A Light Arrow!

Link began slashing away with the Master Sword. More tears poured from my eyes. Link hit my back again, catching the arrow and knocking it from my back and I was freed!

I whipped around to face Zelda, who had been right next to me. She looked up at me fearfully as I put the right sword into my left hand. I then backhanded her and sent her flying across the room, where she fell unconscious.

I put my right sword back into my right hand and turned to face Link, grinning.

'Just me and you, boyo,' I thought gleefully.

Link jumped at me but I blocked the attack by raising my swords to form a shield and I countered. I got the sword into his shoulder and laughed happily. I drew out the sword and Link dropped to the ground, rolled behind me, and hit my back. I gasped as he began slicing and hacking away. More tears fell from my eyes to mingle with the sweat.

I straightened up and turned, my swords out, ready to hurt him, but all that they struck was thin air. I cursed. He was getting cleverer by the minute!

I found him in a corner by Zelda, I ran towards him and he jumped, hitting me on the head with his sword. I yelled as he began slashing at my back.

Zelda got up.

"Distract him!" she called to Link.

I blocked all of Link's moves and every Light Arrow that came. I gave more blows than I took. I laughed through the whole thing. Link was going to die at my hand! Yes!

"Link! Hold up your shield! I'll shoot at you!" called Zelda.

'What could that mean...?' I wondered. Suddenly, a Light Arrow skimmed by me and hit Link's shield. The Light blinded me for a second.

Link leapt into the sky and brought the Master Sword down into my head.

All of the Kindness, Goodness, and Light that was in the Master Sword were flooded into me, killing all of my Darkness, Vileness, and Meanness.

I look around, but my eyes don't see the inside of stone. It sees Gerudo Valley.

"The wind..." I whisper, "it is blowing..."

My stone case finishes.

Hyrule was not mine. Link and Zelda had won. Daphnes had won.

In a way, I was right when I had claimed that, after this battle, that I would never see Link again.

But I had been thinking of another way. I had thought that I would kill Link.

But now that the Master Sword was buried in my head, it was only a matter of time before Link gave it one extra shove and rammed it into my brain...

But he does no such thing. He leaves me here to die.

I will not die. I will survive through this awful trial. I will.

**(!) Sorry. Kinda a weirdo ending. But, um, yeah. Anyhoo, if the next _Zelda _game has anything to do with Ganny, then I'll beat the game (or buy the guide) and continue this. Unfortunately, it comes out in 2005...sob.**


End file.
